


Mended

by Weiward



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiward/pseuds/Weiward
Summary: Hi! Thank you so much for reading! This is just kind of a freeform experiment for me. I only have the barest of bones laid out but we'll see where it goes.





	Mended

The wooden floor boards whined underneath him as he shifted his weight to the other heel. Really, what are the chances that Uncle Lau would return to grab his forgotten radio at the exact moment he had arrived as well? His legs quivered minutely under the tension of keeping himself crouched and quiet, and the lashes on his skin were prompting him for attention more than ever. 

A frustrated groan followed the door smacking against the wall near the entryway, and the heavy footfall of boots punctuated his uncle's rush.

"He's really on my last nerve here, June." Han's voice whispered, low with irritation. 

Though it went unnoticed by everyone except for June, as per usual. 

The teenage boy held a finger to his lips for the apparition to quiet down, as he settled his back against the wall to listen. The living rooms door way thankfully hid his figure as he eaves dropped on his uncles call. The blaring radio began to repeat itself for the third time since the boys arrival, saying,

"Officer Jiang Ten please respond, code 8-" 

"YEAH, yeah! I'm here, go ahead."

June peaked around the corner to see his uncles back to him. The young police officer ran a tired hand through his short black hair as he lifted the radio from the kitchen counter to his ear.

"Officer Keane has requested back up at 14th avenue, college point." The police man nodded to himself as he jotted down the directions, "Civilians are blocked off due to the suspected transport of deadly weapons."

A chill ran up Junes spine, and he shared a glance with Han, his independent shadow- who looked to be snickering, and he allowed himself a small amused smile. He- _They_ had cleared everything out of the docks nearly an hour ago. Anything incriminating would be resting at the checkpoints in Staten island, nice and tidy. 

"And whos my RP?"

The dispatcher hesitated a moment before answering, "Spider-Man."

His uncle's groan matched June's own internal one, and he pressed the receiver down and grumbled an, "I'm en Route." 

Then gathered the remainder of his gear and made his way out for the second time that night.

June let the lock click shut before sliding down the wall and exhaling loudly.

Gathering himself, he could hear Han hum a tune in his head, "Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a Spider can~"

"Dont you start."

Standing with the wall for support, June made his way across the living room to his original destination- the well stocked and highly useful first aid kit in his uncles bathroom. 

Flicking the light on, in place of his reflection in the mirror was Han, also as per usual. It confused him at first when Han showed up. He was nearly identical to him, aside from always looking slightly older, and his monolids being slightly sharper and more intimidating than his own. 

The teenager hadnt seen his own reflection in years, but he could guess what he looked like judging from Han. June was the only one who could see him, and it was only in his reflection and shadow, unless he was under a lot of emotional stress- which wasnt often.

He was also the only one who could hear him, which made him crazy sometimes. He was aware he would look crazy if anyone ever found out about Han. But he had managed to keep it hidden since he was 12, so nearly 4 years, and he planned to keep it hidden with many other things. 

Holding back a hiss as he bent down to search through the cabinet, June could see Han cross his arms loosely, "It's catchy, don't you think?"

Straightening with the kit in hand, June looked to meet eyes nearly identical to his own,

"It's unnecessary and, frankly, tacky."

Hans eyes followed Junes hands as they began cleaning the blood from the exposed skin through his disguise. His boss had made more than one right choice in having the nearly full body suit be all black. 

Camouflage and blood stain resistant, nifty!

June had had one of his more difficult transports tonight. Many police run boats were patrolling around the pick up dock, and June had to move more recklessly than he would've preferred under the water. But just being under had been nice. 

Along with the arrival of Han in his life, his own affinity for hydrokinesis had appeared, though they weren't related. He could move and bend the water around him. The endless ocean off the pier, the tea in the pots at his much more mundane job, and occasionally pulling the water straight from the air.

He had learned rather quickly he also had the ability to hold his breathe for a ridiculous amount of time, certainly not forever, but as of now he can go nearly 30 minutes without needing a break. Making him very useful at his part time work as a weapons smuggler for the Chinese Mafia, which resided in Flushing, Queens.

"Juniper, you did well today." Han said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

June knew it was intentional, Han always seemed to know what he was thinking, even though he was sure Han had no special intrusion to his brain compared to anyone else. Their communication was all verbal- and occasionally written if the situation demanded. 

But Han knew him well, and he knew June did not take much pride in his job.

June sighed minutely, before grimacing at the sting of peroxide. 

"... I guess so, as long as that prick doesn't screw everything up."

Han didn't have to ask to know he was referring to the web slinging hero.

Spider-Man had been the bane of his short career for the last year or so. First appearing and nearly spotting him a few times, standing in bright red and blue exercise gear and goggles, then growing into a genuine nuisance. His affiliation with the Avengers, making him have an even bigger ego and presence than before. 

June had seen how the "Hero" had successfully blown a different branch of the organization, run by a man nicknamed _The Vulture_ a couple of months before- and he wasn't too keen on being next.

Finishing up, and cleaning all the evidence of his mess, June flicked the light off and made back towards his room. Han following him through the reflections of the picture frames hung on the walls. 

Opening his door, the room was flushed in the blue light of the moon. Stopping at the door, he toed off the steel ended boots he was given, and the taught black gloves meant to conceal any identifying prints. Then, at last, peeling the suit off of his aching body. 

Now freed, June pulled on a pair of shorts and his faded East High sweater, stretching his limbs while doing so. The tension was still in his body, and he knew he was going to have bruises tomorrow, but right now he had more important things.

Spotting an old water bottle sitting on his dresser, June shoved it under his arm and shuffled through his cramped bedroom to the window. 

Fingers cradling the pure ice that was the metal sill, June smiled slightly.

He could never really explain it, but he felt Hans presence rest somewhere within his room. Content to leave June to himself for now. Lifting slowly, his arms sore, he was swaddled in the late fall air.

His skin felt electric and clean as he made his way on to the fire escape, sliding the window shut behind him, and already regretting not grabbing a pair of shoes to protect his feet. Inching to the ledge, June took a seat at the railing, and swung his legs over the open air to wait.

He rolled the bottle down to his palms and felt its weight. Water had a sort of presence- different from Han's presence, to him. It was like a magnetic pull.

He could feel the water coursing through the pipes in the building, and the rush underneath the cars and asphalt. 

June could even sense the liquids inside other humans, as gross as it sounds. It came in handy when he was undercover. He could feel others in the loading dock, and he felt the racing pulse of a rookie police officer that had managed to wander in. 

The increase of someone's heart rate when they were lying. 

He could feel it all, and sometimes it became suffocating.

But alone on the balcony, June felt the small capsule he held in his hands. He drew circles on the plastic and in turn a small vortex spun within the bottle.

Peeking over his shoulder to find he was still alone, June focused on the magnetic feeling. Pull all of the water to one end, he took a breath and held it. He felt the slur of the tension in his shoulders flow down through his arms, and let it gather at his palms. 

The bottle began to warm under his touch, its molecules racing under the teenagers control. Fogging up from the brisk night and catching the light from the city below.

He had made his own hot pack. Holding it close to himself, he heard the sound of another window opening overhead.

Glancing up, June saw his awaited plan.

The plan also being called Peter Parker.

"How are you just sitting out here? Its freezing!" His voice cracking as he made his way down the stairs. 

Once the other teenager was sat next to him, he rolled the bottle onto his lap, quickly pulling his hand away to tuck it back into the warmth held in his shirt. 

"Woah, this is great." Peter sighed happily, holding the bottle in his hands contemplatively, before shoving it under his shirt.

"Dude," June flung his head back at the sky in anguish, his voice a breath of mock disappointment, "I really _liked_ that bottle."

Peter quivered, then a content smile grew on his face.

"You know, I think you'll live."

June rolled his shoulders back, trying to pull the strain he still had from between them by force. He could feel the other boys slow gaze on him, but chose to stare at the lights.

He appreciated the quiet. As much quiet that comes with New York, at least. A dog barked a few blocks away, and taxis honked somewhere at the intersection on 9th, and Peters occassional shifting made for the perfect lullaby.

It always went this way. They'd meet every couple of nights or so- sometimes June would be out there waiting for nearly an hour before giving up and going inside. And Peter would always lament he was so lonely and he couldn't believe he was stood up if there was ever a night June didn't come.

They would do nothing in particular, just sit, and talk. The talks were sometimes the highlight of Junes day. Peter went to the exclusive private school about twenty minutes away on the city bus, and he would fill June in on everything he and his friend 'Ned' would get up to.

And to be honest, it wasnt much. Peter Parker seemed to be Midtown Highs professional Wallflower, and it was a title he held near and dear. June was more interested in what they would teach.

Central High, Junes school, was one of the poorest in the district. Its books being outdated by nearly forty years- The art and music programs almost none existent, and its general education lacking. It was a nobody school, full of no one at all, who would be going absolutely _no where._

June hated it. 

He hated the finality of his sentence at Central. Kids at Midtown came from well off familys, with steady jobs and were all nuclear to the core. Peter himself had gotten an internship at _Stark Industries._

And despite his dissent towards the Avengers and its affiliates, he was aware it was an amazing opportunity for Peter. 

The boy could hardly contain himself the night he told him. He tried to hold back as many details he could, as was under the conditions. But he had let slip he had seen the tech 3D modeling room _and it sounded awesome._

Midtown high wasnt all snobs though, oh no, because they had a _Lottery scholarship_

Note, the singular scholarship. And that single scholarship went to Peter Parker.

But June couldnt resent Peter the same way he did everyone else. 

Peter was genuine. And _kind_. And June was aware he worked his ass off. One of the other things they would do on that fire escape included their homework. Peter Helping June understand that parts of math he had deemed completely hopeless, and June teaching Peter to learn how to read Mandarin the week before his midterm. 

If anyone deserved some kind of good fortune from the universe, it was Peter.

The sentiment was stated even further when June felt the radiating bottle be pressed at the center of his back. He let his eyes close at the pain, and a small grunt of appreciation leave him. 

Peter grunted back mockingly, but June didnt care, the fantastic little charmer was holding the bottle at just the right angle.

"Long day, Junie?" Peter asked, a smile in his voice.

"Is it too dramatic to say it was One Peice long?"

"Wrong kind of geek, but i'll say no. Perfect amount of dramatic."

June settled his cheek onto his fist, turning to ask,

"What about you?"

Peter smiled, recanting how his new friend Mj had gotten into a heated debate with the history teacher about whether or not Alexander Hamilton was really in a secret gay relationship with one of his close friends. it had ended in the teacher being so frustrated that she had sat Mj next to her and they both made live commentary on a Youtube video about it. 

Quoting, _"Okay but what about the love he had shared with Eliza?" "Beards. There always have been and always will be." "Are you kidding me?"_

June chuckled, eyeing Peters naturally thin smile that resembled a heart. He really liked him. He wouldn't let it be more than a platonic joy- but June felt more _normal_ with him. Not that he didnt love his powers, he had to admit, they were sick. But the cost of having them was one he would have never chosen willingly.

Further examination of Peter's face drew him out of his thoughts, as he was admiring completely platonically, he noticed the purple tinge around his left eye. 

Even though it was a school for the academically gifted, there still managed to even be nerd bullies. Peter had already filled June in on his constant issue with a boy in his class named Flash. Which obviously with a name like that youre by default a dick. And the tactless-ness of Peter's best friend, Ned, had gotten him in to more conflicts than one. 

"Pete?" 

"Hm?"

"Whats that?" He reached and flicked Peters nose while pointing to his eye. 

June felt a sudden thrum join the warm pull of the water on his back, and he shifted with the knowledge that Peter was more than likely lying.

The other boy blinked before Motioning to the open air with his unused hand, "Oh, well, You know me. I walked straight into a pole today- I was busy, uh,"

He met Junes eyes before swallowing down his words and muttering, "Yeah... Pole."

June study him slowly, before a smile lifted at the ends of his lips. Peter was an awful liar, which, in Junes opinion, was a great quality. 

He was the one to break eye contact before saying, "I'll kick that poles ass."

To Junes pleasure, Peter smiled in relief and let out a huff of a laugh as they settled into another lapse of silence. Junes previous irritation dissolved by then. his frustration with the stress of the mission, and the problem posed by that bastard Spider-Man hanging around, was pulled away in the breeze of the night air.

Peter had begun rolling the bottle across his back, most of the heat gone by then, but the motion was still relieving, and June had taken the opportunity to close his eyes and let a childish grin pull across his face. 

"Peteerrrr-" he drew out, "I love you so muuuuuchh."

The other boy just scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Is this really all it takes with you?"

"Im a sensitive man."

" _Man?_ "

June shoved him, going to stand, "Compare arms with me right now, Parker."

Peter stood, leaving the bottle on the ground as he laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, youre a big strong beefy man."

June grimaced and retracted his arm to rub circles on his chest, "Ew, never mind. Thats not what I wanted."

Laughing once again, Peter lightly shoved the other boys shoulder, before ascending up the stairs.

"Im calling it a night, June." He said, throwing a thumbs up behind himself.

"Sleep tight, Peter."

June watched him step down through his window, and into his room for the night, and he couldnt hold back the small swell of melancholy. A sigh escaped him, smile fading with it. He felt foriegn without Peters presence on the fire escape.

His shoulder blades began to ache without the pressure of the water bottle in Peters hands, and he didnt feel like suffering in the cold any longer.

He shuffled back to his window, he flung it open and stumbled in. Sliding onto his bed and quickly crawled under the weighted sheets. He could feel Han resting somewhere within his closet, watching over the room while June rested. In the wash of the October moon, June finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! This is just kind of a freeform experiment for me. I only have the barest of bones laid out but we'll see where it goes.


End file.
